


Enticing Seduction

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Lameos, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Harry stumbles upon Draco and Blaise in a compromising situation, and finds himself…more interested than he should be. Bonus points if they end up getting him involved in a dub con way. Setting/era (Hogwarts, post Hogwarts, etc) entirely up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I wrote for Lameos. Big thank yous to Harleen and Dark Angel for looking this over for me. Title from the quote used for the lj cut by Waiter Rant.

Harry swore the two of them were haunting him. Or stalking him. Or something like that.

He’d nearly managed to forget about Malfoy once he’d been acquitted after the war. And Zabini he’d given absolutely no thought to since the last Slug Club meeting they’d attended together. Had that been Christmas of Sixth year? He really wasn’t sure.

Unfortunately, his Slytherin-free life ended at the five-year anniversary celebration of the end of the war.

As the Hero Who Destroyed Voldemort, Harry was expected—required, really—to attend all the events having anything to do with the war. At each event he attended, though, he slipped away at his first opportunity. This time, he’d found what had appeared to be an empty hallway to escape down. He’d had no idea that it would dead-end in a room. A room filled with the very naked forms of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Harry had stood there for a moment, blinking as he tried to comprehend exactly what it was he was seeing. Mostly, it was skin. Lots of it. Pale, milky white and deep golden brown. Zabini on top of Malfoy, pushing into him, holding him down, as Malfoy arched up into him.

His immediate thought was that Zabini was killing Malfoy, before his brain caught up with what he was really seeing. Then his libido made an appearance as well. Malfoy’s enthusiastic cries and the way they moved together were spellbinding. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he stood there watching as Zabini thrust into that pale, arching body, but before the thought of escape could fully form, grey eyes opened and stared directly at him. Malfoy’s lips moved, but if he said something, Harry was unable to catch it. He simply watched, entranced, as Malfoy arched once more, crying out as he came, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

Zabini groaned out a moment later, and it was only after the dark-skinned young man collapsed onto him that Malfoy spoke words Harry could hear. “Enjoy the show, Potter?” he asked in a voice rough from panting.

Harry didn’t respond. He just ran.

It was only when he found himself back in the midst of the celebration that he realized the tone hadn’t been biting at all, but inviting. And that was when he realized he was hard. Hard from watching two men—men he thought he’d hated—have sex. He couldn’t quite understand it. But it didn’t make it any less true.

He’d had to wander off rather quickly to find a bathroom that night and deal with his erection.

▼▲▼  


  


Malfoy’s cries haunted his dreams for weeks after. Malfoy’s back, arching as he came... Those grey eyes, for once filled with something other than malice as they watched him watching them… The tone of his voice when he’d finally spoken… _Enjoy the show, Potter?_ He didn’t want it in his head any longer, but he couldn’t seem to push it away. It was driving him mad.

But the images in his head were easy to deal with compared to how he felt when he saw Malfoy in person not even two weeks later.

He’d been running off to Hermione’s office to meet her and Ron for lunch. Malfoy had been the only occupant of the lift that he’d entered. A silver eyebrow had raised at him, and Harry had felt his cheeks heat. He’d turned to face the door of the lift. Even with only the two of them in the lift it felt small and stifling, and made it feel like Malfoy was standing far to close to him. He hoped that Malfoy would just let what had happened go.

But he wasn’t that lucky. Malfoy had never let anything between them slide, and he obviously wasn’t going to start now. “You didn’t answer my question the other day, Potter,” he murmured. “I mean, Blaise and I aren’t exactly an eyesore. Was it really that bad?” His voice was a low purr in Harry’s ear. “Or are you just homophobic?”

When Harry didn’t answer, a hand came to cup his crotch. “Hmmm… Doesn’t feel like it.” Malfoy’s smirk made Harry feel ill. Or that could have been the butterflies the size of ostriches in his stomach.

He’d pulled away from Malfoy sharply. “What do you want, Malfoy?” he’d snarled.

Whatever he’d expected, it hadn’t been that laugh. It wasn’t the spiteful, cruel laugh he remembered from when they were in school. It was honest, open and far more lighthearted than he remembered. “Oh, don’t tell me, Potter… You’re still in denial?” he’d drawled.

Before Harry could ask what that was supposed to mean, the lift doors opened, and Malfoy was gone with a smirk, a wink, and a “See you soon, Potter.”

The lift had passed two more floors before Harry realized he’d meant to get off the lift at the same floor Malfoy had.

▼▲▼  


  


After that, every flash of white-blond hair hade Harry jump. He was always looking over his shoulder each time he saw someone with that hair, making sure it wasn’t Malfoy. It left him very distracted.

Which was why Zabini was able to sneak up on him. “Hello, Potter.” His voice was deep and rich, and it took Harry several minutes to pull himself from his surprise enough to respond.

“Zabini. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Zabini laughed softly. “I could see that. He won’t be bothering you today. It’s my turn,” he said with a grin.

Harry knew he was gaping at Zabini, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. “Your turn?” he asked, feeling dumb.

Zabini’s smile grew. “Oh, you _will_ be fun to play with,” he said, moving so close the hems of their robes brushed.

“Play with?” Harry squeaked. If he hadn’t been so distracted by Zabini’s presence, the fact that he seemed only able to repeat with the other man was saying in the form of a question would have been highly embarrassing.

“Mmm hmm,” Zabini responded. A hand came up to cup Harry’s cheek. “Wouldn’t you like to play, Harry?” he asked in a low, sensual voice.

Harry was still trying to form an answer when lips covered his own. His mind, which had already been spinning with trying to understand what Zabini was saying, short-circuited at that. Harry wasn’t celibate. He’d kissed plenty of girls since his first kiss in fifth year. And he’d lost his virginity before the end of the war. He’d even kissed a guy or two since then. But somehow, none of the people he’d kissed, none of the lovers he’d had, had managed to affect him quite like this.

Maybe it was because he’d seen Zabini and Malfoy together that day. Or because Zabini had taken him by surprise. Or possibly it was because the lips on his, and the tongue in his mouth, seemed intent on driving him into a frenzy.

Unfortunately, once Harry had melted into the taller man, the lips pulled away once more. There was a soft whisper, and lips brushing his ear. “Oh, yes. Very lovely to play with.”

And then Zabini was gone.

Harry went home early that day. Better that then let others see the effect Zabini had had on him.

▼▲▼  


  


He didn’t see either of them for nearly a month after that, and while part of him felt relieved by it, there were other bits that were far less happy about it.

The dreams of Malfoy’s pale, arching body hadn’t abated at all, but now Zabini’s lips and for some reason, his hands had joined him in his dreams. All Harry knew was that he wanted…something.

Unfortunately, the two of them seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Not that he set out to look for them, or anything. Still, he’d been expecting them to appear again to torment him more, and there had been nothing. Though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, it left him a bit disappointed.

Zabini had said something about playing. Maybe this was just a game to them? Were they expecting _him_ to come after _them_ now? Well, it wasn’t going to happen. There was no way he was about to make a fool of himself for two Slytherins.

But it didn’t stop him from looking for them when he was at work.

Still, by the time he saw them again, so much time had passed that his defenses had lowered once more. This time, he’d been on his way to pick up a batch of files from Records when he heard a noise down a side-hall and went to investigate.

What he saw was Malfoy, shoved against a wall, his robes undone, and large sections of that pale flesh he’d been dreaming of so long showing everywhere. Blaise was pushed up against him, licking at his neck, his hips moving slowly against Malfoy’s.

Harry stopped breathing. He didn’t back off, just stood there and watched as Malfoy’s head flew back and he cried out softly as Zabini bit down on his neck, his hips grinding more intently against him. He was whispering something to Malfoy that Harry couldn’t hear, but when Malfoy shuddered against him, quite obviously coming, he plainly heard the words, “God…Harry…Blaise…yes…” hissed through clenched teeth.

He was so entranced by them that when they turned to look at him, he couldn’t even find it in himself to move. Zabini turned slowly and carefully away from Malfoy, and Harry could see that he hadn’t come yet. He thought of running when Zabini moved towards him, but he found that his feet simply refused to move, and then he was being pressed against the wall.

“Did you like that, Harry?” Zabini purred. “Hearing Draco moan your name as he comes? He wants more, you know.” He was licking at Harry’s neck now, and Harry could see Malfoy still against the other wall, straightening his robes, though his eyes never moved from Harry’s face. He was flushed, and his hair was mussed, and there was a glint in his eye as he waited for Harry’s response to his lover’s question as though the fate of the world hung on it.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Had he liked it? Hell yeah. But what did that mean? Did he want more, too? He opened his eyes, meeting that silver gaze—much closer now, as Malfoy had crossed the hall to stand in front of him, though he still wasn’t touching Harry.

Harry responded to Zabini, though his eyes never left Malfoy’s—no, not Malfoy, Draco. If he was going to admit he wanted this, wanted them, he had to use their proper names, didn’t he? “Yeah.” Draco’s eyes slid shut at the word, and a pale pink tongue came out to lick his lips. Harry gaped at him.

Blaise’s hand pulled his face so that his eyes meet Blaise’s near-black eyes. They were practically glowing with hunger. “You want us, Harry?” he asked softly, and Harry could feel Blaise’s erection throb against his thigh. He couldn’t seem to find his voice any more, so he nodded. Blaise smiled. A very wicked smile. “Good. Find us.” And with that he pulled away, took Draco’s arm, and led him from the hall. Draco shot him a hungry glance over his shoulder, then they were gone.

Harry hadn’t bothered to pick up the files he’d meant to go collect. Instead, he hurried back to his desk, asking his secretary to find him all addresses for Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He had to find them tonight. One more night without them, and he’d explode from the need.

▼▲▼  


  


He’d known that they weren’t at either of their family Manors. Those were far too heavily watched for them to have been able to get in without being spotted. Draco had three flats, and Blaise two, so he’d started with the one that seemed closest, then worked his way out from there.

The first two had been empty, and Harry was getting a bit desperate now. How did he know they’d even stay in the same place for long? Still, he apparated to the third flat and knocked on the door. It was a penthouse suite of a very posh Muggle place. The thought of Draco living here was enough to amuse Harry, distracting him a bit while he waited for the door to open.

When Draco opened the door wearing only a smirk and a pale silver silk robe, Harry swallowed, unable to smile back. “Hi,” he said softly. He couldn’t recall that they’d ever really had a civil conversation before. Then again, he wasn’t here for conversation, was he?

Draco’s smirk grew. “Hi yourself. Get in here,” he said, pulling on Harry’s tie and dragging him through the door. “Took you long enough. We’re only a block from your flat. It shouldn’t have been that hard to find. Or didn’t you notice that this is the only one we co-own?”

Harry stared at him as he was dragged into the flat, and down a long hallway to a bedroom, where Blaise lounged on the bed in a deep plum robe of the same silk as Draco’s. “We were beginning to think you weren’t going to make it, Potter,” Blaise greeted him.

“Harry,” he responded automatically, even as he felt Draco moving to undo his tie.

Blaise grinned at him, slowly and gracefully rising to his feet. “Mmm. Harry. We’re glad you’re here.” He moved so that he was standing behind Harry, his lips brushing his ear as he helped unclothe him. “We’re very much looking forward to this.”

Draco’s eyes were glowing a bit, and when he leaned forward to catch Harry’s mouth with his, Harry couldn’t even be sure which of them was moaning at the contact. The sound echoed between their mouths, making Harry crave more sound, more taste, more Draco. As soon as he got his arms free of his robe, he wound them around Draco, sliding his tongue into that soft pink mouth and tracing every inch of it.

Blaise was sucking at his neck again. Harry pressed back into him, feeling Blaise’s erection against him, and Draco was pressing against him from the front, and he knew this was all going to be over too fast. He pulled away from Draco’s mouth and moaned, “Please.” He had no idea what, exactly, that he was asking for, but at this point, he wanted anything he could get.

Draco pulled away, silver eyes slitted, a smirk on his face. He dropped his robe, and though Harry had assumed he was wearing nothing under it, it was still a bit heart-stopping to see that pale flesh completely revealed for the first time. He took one of Harry’s hands in his, and led him to the bed. “You led us on quite the merry chase…Harry.” His lips curved up in a smile as he spoke. And Harry had to admit, he liked the sound of his name falling from those lips.

Blaise was still close behind him, and he felt his lips brush his ear. “Mmm, yes. You had Draco in quite the state, Harry. I think you should make it up to him.” He felt his trousers and underwear being pulled down as Draco moved to lay across the bed. Then there was a hand in his back, and he was pushed gently down, settling on top of Draco with a soft sound of surprise.

“Oh god,” he breathed, his eyes sliding closed at the feel of Draco’s naked skin against his own. He hissed a soft, “Fuck,” as he felt Draco’s hand brush his cock.

“Oh, we will soon enough, Harry,” Draco whispered, pulling him up for a kiss.

He wasn’t too sure when Blaise joined them on the bed, but then there were four hands touching him everywhere. Lips sucked at his nipples, and long, slender fingers caressed parts of his body that he’d never been so aware of before. He couldn’t ever remember being this aroused.

Then he was turned onto his back on the bed, and Blaise captured his mouth, but before he could even think of returning the kiss, he felt Draco’s hand, then his lips close over his cock. He let out a sharp gasp that Blaise swallowed, chuckling. He tried to lose himself in the kiss, but Draco seemed intent sucking the come straight from Harry’s balls.

When Harry felt Draco’s hand travel over and then behind his balls, his legs opened automatically of their own accord. Blaise pulled away, whispering against his lips. “I hope you don’t mind, Harry. I don’t tend to bottom. At least, not the first time.” He could feel Blaise’s lips curve into a smirk.

Harry wanted to ask what that meant, but then he felt Draco’s fingers brush between his cheeks, and he gasped, his eyes widening at the feeling of it. Each brush against him down there made his cock jerk, and then, oh dear god, Draco’s finger pushed into him, cool and silky, coated with something that Harry couldn’t quite identify. He would have groaned as he tightened around it, feeling each ridge of the finger as it slid inside, but Blaise had lowered his mouth to Harry’s and swallowed any sounds he might have made.

Then Blaise pulled away. “You be a good boy for Draco, now, Harry,” he whispered, and the two of them looked down at Draco, who seemed quite happily lost in his task of sucking at Harry’s cock while preparing him. Harry gasped again as another finger began to work inside him, and felt a bit bereft when Blaise simply chuckled at his reaction, then moved away so that he was settled between Draco’s legs.

Harry couldn’t quite see what Blaise was doing to Draco, but he had a pretty good idea when Draco began to moan around his cock and push back against Blaise’s hand. And then Harry couldn’t see a thing, because the vibrations from Draco’s moaning were going straight up his spine and straddling his brain, and all he wanted to do was thrust into Draco’s mouth until he came.

Unfortunately, before he could, Draco was pulling away, and sliding up his body to kiss him softly on the lips. He was breathing heavily, not quite moaning as he rubbed a very aroused cock against Harry’s. “Should I ride you, Harry?” he asked, still stretching out the name as though he were tasting it, “or do you want me on my hands and knees?”

Harry blinked up at him, trying to understand what Draco meant, then felt the heat flood his cheeks when he caught on. To cover his embarrassment, he pulled Draco down to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into that tempting mouth. He rolled until Draco was beneath him, still kissing him, then pulled Draco’s legs up around his hips. He’d never done this before, but that didn’t mean he had no idea how it worked. He’d seen them do this, after all. He knew this position was possible, and he desperately wanted to see Draco come again. This time from up close.

He nudged against Draco with his hips, and they groaned as their cocks brushed together. “Fuck. I…” he gasped, uncertain what to do, and panicking just a bit. He calmed when he felt Blaise’s hand on his back.

“It’s all right, Harry. Just take your time. Go slow. He’s all slicked up for you and open, but tight, so you have to be careful, all right?”

Harry’s cock throbbed at the words, but he nodded, then took a deep breath, took his cock in his hand and pressed carefully against Draco’s slicked hole. Draco moaned softly and pushed against him, and before Harry quite realized it, he was inside him, pushing into him with a loud groan. He felt like he’d be able to slide into Draco forever, but then he felt his hips come to rest against the soft curve of Draco’s arse.

Before he could pull back, Blaise’s hands caught his hips. “Stay still for me, Harry,” he whispered. “It’s my turn now. I’ll go slow. Just let me know if it’s too much.” Then, before Harry could say anything, he felt Blaise’s cock pressing against him. When it pushed in, he couldn’t quite hold back a gasp. It hurt. His automatic reaction, to pull away, only pushed him further into Draco, who whimpered and tightened around him, pulling a groan from him, and distracting him from the pain.

Blaise kissed his shoulder and held still. “Sorry, Harry. It will get better, I promise.” He kissed up Harry’s neck. “Just let me know when you’re up for more, all right?” Harry nodded, and even as he did, the pressure felt a bit less uncomfortable. He pushed back a bit towards Blaise, feeling himself move in Draco, who hissed. Still, Blaise’s cock didn’t move inside him at all. “More,” he panted, his voice rasping against his dry throat.

Blaise complied, sliding into him in a smooth, swift stroke that stole Harry’s breath. When he regained it, he found himself lying pressed against Draco’s chest, Draco’s arms wrapped around him. He couldn’t recall moving, but it felt so good to be held that way that he didn’t bother to shift.

“You all right, Harry?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, then let out a hiss as Blaise began to move again. His hips shifted as he tried to get more of Blaise’s cock, and his own slid a bit out of Draco, who clenched at him as he pulled away.

Then Blaise pushed into Harry again, driving him forward into Draco, each of them groaning as they were filled once more. This was definitely nothing like Harry had ever experienced before, but now he wasn’t sure he ever wanted anything else. Just two sets of long-fingered hands holding him, touching him, and caressing him; two pairs of soft lips claiming his lips, neck and shoulders; pale skin and golden to explore, taste and claim. How could anything else compare?

Blaise was thrusting faster now, and Draco’s hips were pushing up against Harry with each thrust. Draco’s lips were on his again, and his hand worked between them to grasp his own erection. Harry couldn’t understand how he’d failed to feel it throbbing between them.

Harry could feel Draco’s hand as it stroked over his cock between them, and he pulled out of their kiss. He wanted to see Draco when he came again. Draco’s eyes were on him as well. They were half-closed, but they watched him as though he were the only thing left in the world to see. His tongue was running across his lips as he arched against Harry, and all Harry wanted was to take that tongue between his lips and suck on it. First he had to see Draco come, though. He slid his hand between them to join Draco’s. Those silver eyes widened, then shut completely as Harry’s hand began to stroke him as well.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Blaise asked softly as Draco arched against him. Harry nodded, unable to manage words at the moment. “He thought you were disgusted, you know. That you didn’t want him. Silly, don’t you think?”

Draco’s eyes opened again at Harry’s rough, “Very,” but Harry didn’t give him the time to speak. He caught Draco’s mouth with his own, and tried to somehow convey the bottled passion from each and every sleepless night, each overlong daydream he’d had since seeing the two men together that first time.

Draco quivered under him, and realizing he was coming, Harry drew away, watching as Draco threw his head back in the throes of his release. His cock pulsed in Harry’s hand as he came, and the look on his face, every bit as awe-inspiring as Harry had expected it to be, knowing that he had contributed to this, had helped Draco find this ecstasy.

Blaise’s thrusts began coming harder then, and between that stimulation, and the way Draco’s orgasm was still making him clench around Harry’s cock, Harry soon followed Draco over the edge. He felt Blaise come inside him only moments later, and the two of them collapsed onto Draco.

“You weigh about the same as a heard of elephants, and if you intend to participate in this sort of thing again ever again, I would advise you to get off of me before I turn into a pancake,” Draco huffed.

Blaise laughed softly, then pulled out of Harry—a very unpleasant experience, Harry realized with a wince—and rolled off to Draco’s side. Harry tried to be more careful when he did the same, but he wasn’t quite ready to let go of Draco just yet, so when he moved to Draco’s other side, his arms pulled Draco onto his side, so that they still lay face-to-face, Harry’s arms around him.

Blaise lay with an arm over his face, still panting, but Draco was watching him warily. Harry couldn’t say he’d ever seen Draco looking so uncertain. He brought a hand up to run through the silken, pale-blond hair. “Why?” he asked softly.

Draco managed a snort. “Why what, Pot—Harry?”

“We’re not exactly friends, Draco. Why did you chase after me like this?”

This time it was Blaise who snorted, and Draco nudged him with an elbow. He looked at Harry for a long moment. “Does it really matter?” he asked cautiously.

“If you’re just collecting trophies, then yeah. But otherwise, I just want to know if this was a one-time thing, or…”

“Believe me, Harry. If this were about a trophy, we would have just grabbed you that night. I don’t wait well.” Blaise snorted again, and Draco turned to him. “You have something to add?”

Blaise turned to look at Harry over Draco’s shoulder. “Just that he wouldn’t shut up about…”

Draco covered his mouth with a hand quickly. “Do shut up,” he grumbled. He turned back to Harry. “Look, we have no expectations. This was just fun. You can get on with your life and forget about it, or keep it as a fun memory…Or…” Draco stopped, licking his lips.

Harry moved closer. “Or?” he repeated softly.

“Or…we could see how far this goes. Show you a few tricks, have fun?”

Draco looked like he wanted a bit more than that, but Harry wasn’t going to push just yet. This was too new, and he was happy enough with the offer as it was. He glanced at Blaise, who was watching him over Draco’s shoulder, an eyebrow raised. There really wasn’t that much thought Harry even needed to put into this decision, really. He knew what he wanted. He turned back to Draco. “I’d like that,” he said with a soft smile.

Draco grinned back, then leaned forward to kiss him once more. He thought he might have heard Blaise say, “Good choice, Harry,” before he lost himself in the kiss.


End file.
